OC: A Troubled past
by Vixwell
Summary: This is basically just a biography, but I thought I would upload it.
1. Harth's long sad story

My Character Biographies

Harth

Used in- My Little Pony Rps

Age- 34

Biography- Harth had a hard life growing up his parents were not what he needed. They were drunk half the time and when they weren't drunk they were off with their friends getting drunk. They were quite wealthy so they always hired a filly-sitter. She was abusive she basically turned him into her own personal slave, if he disobeyed her he was either locked up the entire night in the attic, or beaten mercilessly. On more than one occasion he was admitted to the hospital, he always said he fell down the stairs. By age five he was fed up and ran away while his parents were blacked out. He went to Canterlot and for a three years he lived as a watch cleaner and became friends with the owner, an old stallion he was once a beautiful gold but with age he was a pure silver. One day the stallion dropped dead in front Harth, the doctors said it was a stroke. He was placed in the foster care system for a week. Then found again by his parents they took him home promising they would change their habits. That day never came. A year after they found him again his dad died from alcohol poisoning, and his mom became unresponsive, and unstable. She was admitted to a clinic and Harth was placed back in the foster care system, for about a day. He ran away again back to Canterlot. He went to the old shop he had worked for and found it aged and decrepit and full of unwanteds. He joined them and eventually they became family. Until the few that remained became very sick most dieing in a few days. Again he was alone, now a full stallion he joined the local gang. While in it he did thing that would make most ponies vomit at the thought of, he killed, he raped, he stole. He became a horrible person you could just look at him and see that he had done things no pony should ever have to. Doing all of this the boss grew to like him and when the boss was arrested for harassment, Harth took his place. Now he was the head of Canterlots most notorious gang in only two years.

Harth was now 21 years of age, and was for the most part happy. He ran the gang flawlessly the amount of his gang being caught went down by ten percent and the amount of bits coming in went from 300 bits to 3000. The wealth and success got the better of his gang and they soon became envious of his illustrious position. Harth had no idea what waited for him when he joined them on a routine drug drop off. They went to the outskirts of Ponyville, which wasn't all that unusual they had a few good buyers there; but when they arrived Harth was bucked off the makeshift chariot once it had landed and the two men who were with him jumped on him with knives at the ready they stabbed him many times managing to cut off most of one of his ears and scar over his eye. When they finished Harth was cut up beyond most recognition. They smiled at their handiwork and left, leaving Harth alone in his pool of blood.

After awhile he tried moving but found either the muscle was cut or he was to weak to even raise a hoof. He cried as he lay there, then let out a scream the likes of Equestria had ever heard or will hear again. He didn't scream for his life, he didn't scream because he was scared, he didn't even scream because of his parents, he screamed for all the souls he taken or ruined, he screamed for all the fillies who didn't have parents, he screamed for the old watchmaker. He screamed because he was remorseful. He hated the way his life had been, not sticking up for himself as a child, for not even visiting the watchmakers funeral, for the old ponies in the old house he didn't even try to save, for all the horrible things he'd done to others, not a single bit of that blood curdling scream was for his own life. When he stopped he had lost most feeling in everything below his neck, his head throbbed unmercifully, he yearned to see that old pony again. Then when the pain reached its crescendo he smiled as a warm feeling engulfed all his body. It felt safe, it felt like being in the rare embrace of his mother, it felt like when the watchmaker allowed the hungry colt to stay at his home for nothing in return, it felt like death.

A few days later Harth shot up in a bed colliding with another ponies head. Dazed he fell back once his vision stopped swimming he saw a dark pony with glowing red eyes starring at him, frowning and making a cutting motion across his neck it disappeared and was replaced by another pony only this one was a blue not a black, and it smiled a warm inviting smile. Harth forced a smile back. Then it spoke with a tender voice. "Welcome back, I'm The Great and powerful Trixie and I saved you from your impending death." Harth's memory shot back to his near death epeince and rembered a pony calling out to him and his vision faded but he never got a chance to see the voices owner. "You may thank Trixie anytime now" Trixie say by his bed for another ten minutes waiting for him to speak. "Thank you..." He enentully mumbled out. Trixie smiled at him and explained her amazing story on how she had run to the hospital keeping his heart barley pumping with her own magic. Once she had finished Harth smiled and hugged her crying into her mane, this was the first time he ever felt like someone truly ever watched over him. Harth spent he next three months recuperating and everyday Trixie was there by his side. Once the doctors relased Harth he relised the gang had taken all him money and had no way to pay, Trixie apyed for him in return he was to follow Trixie where ever she may go until she said he had fulfilled his duties.

For the next six years Harth followed Trixie attending her shows and stopping any mischievous ponies who may ruin her show. He did amazingly at his job once or twice he even bailed Trixie out of one of her lies. Over this time they became good friends seeing as how they were the only two they saw on a regular basis, and with most great friendships between the opposite sex, they became romantically involved. After that major milestone Harth stayed that way with Trixie for another fours years, until they performed in Canterlot and his old gang exposed Harth's past to Trixie. Even though Harth saved Trixie's life from his old gang she still felt cheated, and betrayed, and never wanted to see Harth again. That night Trixie left Canterlot while Harth slept.

When Harth woke he knew Trixie had probably left during the night and dint bother to check on her room. Instead he went to the bridge separating Canterlot's castle from the town, and stood on the ledge ready to jump, thats when he saw a blue alicorn stare off her balcony for the first time. He recognized her Trixie told him that was Luna Celestia's younger sister back from her 1000 year exile, he'd heard stories of what she looked like and caught her silhouette in the night sky a few times but never imagined what she really looked like. Harth decided he'd meet her his new and only goal in life then.

He ran for the nearest guard and yelled in his face how to get in the guard, once the guard told him he ran to join there ranks. His past skills with fighting, management, and leadership sailed him though training, he made it out of training faster than any other pony to date except the first member of the guard. This got him noticed all across Equestria especially in the castle. After a month of product endorsement and a short movie documenting his life he was summoned to the Princess Celestia's private meeting room.

Inside the room Harth felt like he was back in his attic punished by his terrible colt-sitter, the most powerful pony in all of Equestria was battering him with questions, about everything in his life from his first memory to the largest sum of money he'd ever had in his abnk account. Harth answered everyone of them with the honest truth. When he was finished Harth was sure she was going to exile him to the moon for his terrible sins. Instead Celestia smiled at him and asked if he wanted to serve as her personal body guard. Harth agreed and he was made even more famous and now ponies were claiming scandels against him for his amazing feats. He learned to ignore them and grew used to being mobbed by the paparazzi every time he left the castle. Eventully the place came to feel like home, Harth was now 30 years old and loved his new life, he and Celestia had given each other pet names and constantly made jokes in private but were official and strict in public. Eventually Celestia asked Harth if he would be willing to be Luna's guard. Harth agreed and finally reached his goal, by that time Harth had met her quite often so they wern't strangers but they weren't friends either. Luna spent to much time in books and was very strict and un-open. After a year though Harth got her to open up and they became good friends. Though Luna never understood when Harth made a dirty joke or flirted with her. Eventually Harth learned to leave it at that after Celestia heard him one day and warned him guards were not allowed to be invovled with their princesses.

Now Harth stands at the top of Equestria always looking out for the smaller and protecting the innocent trying to win Luna and retain his old self. Now 32 years of age Harth is happy with how his life turned out and looks forward to every next minute of the good, bad, and twisted.


	2. The Orginal Biography

My Character Biographies

Harth

Used in- My Little Pony Rps

Age- 34

Biography- Harth had a hard life growing up his parents were not what he needed. They were drunk half the time and when they weren't drunk they were off with their friends getting drunk. They were quite wealthy so they always hired a filly-sitter. She was abusive she basically turned him into her own personal slave, if he disobeyed her he was either locked up the entire night in the attic, or beaten mercilessly. On more than one occasion he was admitted to the hospital, he always said he fell down the stairs. By age five he was fed up and ran away while his parents were blacked out. He went to Canterlot and for a three years he lived as a watch cleaner and became friends with the owner, an old stallion he was once a beautiful gold but with age he was a pure silver. One day the stallion dropped dead in front Harth, the doctors said it was a stroke. He was placed in the foster care system for a week. Then found again by his parents they took him home promising they would change their habits. That day never came. A year after they found him again his dad died from alcohol poisoning, and his mom became unresponsive, and unstable. She was admitted to a clinic and Harth was placed back in the foster care system, for about a day. He ran away again back to Canterlot. He went to the old shop he had worked for and found it aged and decrepit and full of unwanteds. He joined them and eventually they became family. Until the few that remained became very sick most dieing in a few days. Again he was alone, now a full stallion he joined the local gang. While in it he did thing that would make most ponies vomit at the thought of, he killed, he raped, he stole. He became a horrible person you could just look at him and see that he had done things no pony should ever have to. Doing all of this the boss grew to like him and when the boss was arrested for harassment, Harth took his place. Now he was the head of Canterlots most notorious gang in only two years. Harth was now 21 years of age, and was for the most part happy. He ran the gang flawlessly the amount of his gang being caught went down by ten percent and the amount of bits coming in went from 300 bits to 3000. The wealth and success got the better of his gang and they soon became envious of his illustrious position. Harth had no idea what waited for him when he joined them on a routine drug drop off. They went to the outskirts of Ponyville, which wasn't all that unusual they had a few good buyers there; but when they arrived Harth was bucked off the makeshift chariot once it had landed and the two men who were with him jumped on him with knives at the ready they stabbed him many times managing to cut off most of one of his ears and scar over his eye. When they finished Harth was cut up beyond most recognition. They smiled at their handiwork and left, leaving Harth alone in his pool of blood.

After awhile he tried moving but found either the muscle was cut or he was to weak to even raise a hoof. He cried as he lay there, then let out a scream the likes of Equestria had ever heard or will hear again. He didn't scream for his life, he didn't scream because he was scared, he didn't even scream because of his parents, he scream for all the souls he taken or ruined, he screamed for all the fillies who didn't have parents, he screamed for the old watchmaker. He screamed because he was remorseful. He hated the way his life had been, not sticking up for himself as a child, for not even visiting the watchmakers funeral, for the old ponies in the old house he didn't even try to save, for all the horrible things he'd done to others, not a single bit of that blood curdling scream was for his own life. When he stopped he had lost most feeling in everything below his neck, his head throbbed unmercifully, he yearned to see that old pony again. Then when the pain reached its crescendo he smiled as a warm feeling engulfed all his body. It felt safe, it felt like being in the rare embrace of his mother, it felt like when the watchmaker allowed the hungry colt to stay at his home for nothing in return, it felt like death.

A few days later Harth shot up in a bed colliding with another ponies head. Dazed he fell back once his vision stopped swimming he saw a dark pony with glowing red eyes starring at him, frowning and making a cutting motion across his neck it disappeared and was replaced by another dark pony only this one was a purple not a black, and it smiled a warm inviting smile. Harth forced a smile back. Then it spoke with a tender voice. "Welcome back, I'm Luna, I saved you." Harth's memory shot back to his colt-hood he heard stories of a mare on the moon with that name, but she was evil, and not so young. Luna frowned at him and nodded "I understand" she turned to leave. Later Harth learned the story of Nightmare Moon and how she was now Luna. He felt sick of the way he treated her it was then he decided to turn away from his life of despair, hurt, and death, and he decided he was going to protect those close to him.

Luna being the only one, it took him a year for his request to see the princess's to go through. When it did he didn't dress formally, or with a strut he walked in like the average pony and sat down smiling offering his services to Luna, he promised that day, he would rather give his life then let one hair be ripped out of her mane. Celestia saw the truth behind his words and after much talk with the royal guard he became a captain already having more combat experience then most in the royal guard and more leadership skills he was immediately put to protecting Celestia, from where she ordered that he protect Luna. Harth now lives in Canterlot, Luna his life, Luna his Love. He hopes one day to prove himself and win her affection but for now he follows her every order to the letter and is her best friend.


End file.
